In a transmission device in a radio communication system, a power amplifier is used in an efficient saturation region. However, nonlinear distortion is increased when the power amplifier is used in the vicinity of the saturation region.
A related technique is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-90158.